Rezo's Regrets
by Hitteh Pitteh
Summary: A fic I just HAD to write or else I would go crazy. Rezo is dead but his spirit continues to live, watching over his grandson. Oneshot. Rated 'T' just because it involves the theme of death and I'm paranoid. Oneshot. WARNING: very corny


**NO FLAMES, PLEASE!** Now, after reading that, NO one had better flame me!

**Author's Note: **Well... I just made this fic because I LOVE REZO and I can't really include him in any of my normal stories. It's kind of a weird fic, but I just sort of had the urge to write it.

**A Note about the Period of Time: **This story takes place during the brief period of time in 'The Slayers' after the battle with Shabranigdu, right between the parts were Zelgadiss splits up with Lina and Gourry, and the whole bounty part of the story starts. Instead of Lina and Gourry, we follow Zelgadiss's path.

**Rezo's Regrets**

Life (and death) could be funny at times. While he had been alive, Rezo the red priest had wished for sight more then anything. Feeling textures or hearing sounds had never been enough. Rezo had wanted to be able to see everything. He had wanted bright colors. He had wanted to be able to look people in the eye and see there face and expression when he was talking to them. He had wanted sight.

But now that Rezo was dead, a shapeless invisible spirit- now that he finally could see the wide world through his own eyes- he wasn't able to feel anything. Rezo had realized that there was no possible way to revive himself from this state and had regretfully accepted the fact that he would never be able to experience the joys of the world to the fullest.

Instead, Rezo was watching over the ones he loved. Right away, he had checked on Eris. She seemed to be doing okay, though it looked as if she hadn't heard about his death yet. Not that that surprised Rezo, he had only died a couple days ago.

After checking in on Eris, Rezo had decided to see how his grandson, Zelgadiss, was doing. Though it had been Shabranigdu acting through him, Rezo had been the one who turned Zelgadiss into his chimera form. For that, Zelgadiss hated him. Rezo wished he could talk to Zelgadiss, but this, of course, was out of the question.

Rezo could even undo the curse placed on Zelgadiss if he was only back in his own body. Unfortunately, the spell he had cast on Zelgadiss was original, and would be extremely hard to get rid of- if not impossible- without his help. Rezo felt deep sadness when he thought about this, and tried to keep his mind off of this topic.

Zelgadiss had been hard to find, since he had split up with Lina Inverse and her sword-using companion. Gourry- wasn't it? Rezo couldn't remember hearing his name more then once, so he couldn't be positive.

Though Rezo had seen Zelgadiss for the first time through Shabranigdu's eyes, he still stared at Zelgadiss like he was seeing him for the first time when Rezo finally found him. Zelgadiss's body was made from a cold-looking blue-green stone, with wiry bangs covering one of his eyes. And what miserable eyes! They seemed to be hiding a deep sadness. White clothes fit loosely on his thin body.

Rezo gazed down at Zelgadiss, watching his actions. The chimera was lying in a patch of grass, propped up on one arm. He was staring upwards into the sky. If Rezo had a solid body, Zelgadiss would be looking right at him.

Rezo stared at Zelgadiss for about a minute in silence before continuing his thoughts. It was so hard to look into those lonely eyes. It made Rezo think of all the mistakes he had made in his past. All the horrible things he had done. Rezo hoped with all his heart that Zelgadiss wouldn't make the same mistakes as him.

'_I'm sorry,'_ Rezo thought, since he no longer had a voice.

He wondered what would be in store for him in the long years to come. What he would do. What Zelgadiss and Eris would do. If only he hadn't have spent so much time searching for a way to overcome his darkness. Then he would have had more time with the people he loved.

Life was indeed short, and Rezo had realized that he had wasted his. He was dead, now, the feelings of love forever lost to him.

**End Note: **Wow! That was pretty corny, wasn't it? Your typical, 'life is short so live every day like it's your last' speech. But I just HAD to get it out of my system. If you've gotten this far, then I have to say 'Thank you!' for putting up with the rantings (Wow, that isn't a word!) of a very strange Rezo lover.

Though I am definitely not going to add any chapters, there is a slight chance of me writing a sequel story a bit later, about Rezo's thoughts after TRY is over. That might be interesting. I must once again say: 'NO FLAMES!' to make sure that all of you flame-lovers will not review me. I hate my Rezo story too, so why don't you just deal with it!

Now then, I hope you enjoyed my corny little 'Rezo rant'. If you don't want to flame me, go ahead and review. But keep in mind that this is a: 'I didn't really work very hard on this story because I'm publishing it just to give Rezo some time in the spotlight' story rather then a 'Best work so criticize my writing, please' story. Thanks!


End file.
